


A Rock Big Enough for Two

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Hermione has been waiting for so long to find her soulmate, but she'd given up hope of discovering them at Hogwarts after so many years.





	A Rock Big Enough for Two

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 24 using Day 5 prompt: SoulmateAU
> 
> (neither AU for Day 24 appealed to me so I’m cheating a little so I still get a fic done!)

Pansy pulls her hand back so sharply she stumbles back a step. Hermione freezes in place with the tips of her fingers brushing the spine of the book they had both reached for. The back of her hand tingles from Pansy’s touch.

Not a random sensation but _the_ sensation. The one she’s been waiting her whole life for. A warmth spreading from her hand and all through her body to her right hip, where a little otter sits alone on a rock big enough for two. A burning sensation spreads across her hip and she knows its partner is being etched onto her skin as she continues to stare at her hand.

“Shit,” Pansy whispers. “ _Shit_!”

Hermione turns to look at her at last. She’s holding her hip now. The same hip, where a copy of Hermione’s otter is surely joining Pansy’s on that little rock.

“How...no...” Pansy mutters, frowning at Hermione. “Surely we’ve touched before now. We’ve been in school together for seven years. How is this happening now?”

That’s not something Hermione wants to even think about. Really, she wants to sit down for a moment. She was only just starting to adjust to Pansy and the other Slytherins making amends and making attempts at friendships with the others. And now this.

“Right...okay,” Pansy mutters, suddenly lifting the hem of her shirt and tugging the waistband of her skirt down a little. “There it is. Okay. This is happening then. Okay.”

“Do you know any words other than ‘okay’?” Hermione asks without thinking. “You’re rambling.”

“I’m _processing!_ ” Pansy snaps.

Hermione looks around. There’s a group of Ravenclaws not too far away, but they don’t appear to be paying attention, huddled around a book instead. This isn’t a conversation she wants happening where people can hear. She isn’t sure she’s ready to have this conversation at all.

“I can’t do this right now,” she mutters, turning to leave.

“Wait, wait!” Pansy whispers, touching her arm but not grabbing her.

“For what?” Hermione hisses, turning and stepping closer. “What’s the point? We don’t like each other! This...what are we even supposed to do about this?”

Pansy bites her lip and looks around. Her gaze lands on the group of Ravenclaws nearby and she tenses. “Not talk about this here, for a start,” she whispers. “Look, we have history, it’s not good. But we should at least sit down and talk about this.”

“Is there any point?” Hermione asks tiredly. “How genuine have you been about changing? I have no interest in pursuing anything with someone who looks down on me because of my blood. Not even if they’re my soulmate.”

A pained expression twists Pansy’s face, and she takes one of Hermione’s hands before she can stop her. “I know how hard this must be to believe, but I don’t think that anymore. Just...can we go somewhere and talk? I’ve...I’ve waited a long time to see who had my otter. If you still feel like you can’t associate with me, then I’ll understand. But can we at least try? Can we at least talk?”

With another glance around, Hermione notices the Ravenclaws are looking at them now, and that makes the decision for her.

“Fine,” she says. “Let’s go outside and talk.”

Unexpectedly, Pansy smiles at her. A soft smile she’s never seen her make before. “Thank you,” she says.

Hermione can’t stop thinking about it as they head outside. She can feel a lingering heat on her hip, and as they sit down, she places her hand there and resolves to listen to what Pansy has to say with as little bias as possible.

She’s waited a long time for this too, after all.

**End.**


End file.
